sims_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
To Do List
The To Do List offers rewards for daily tasks. It can be completed one time per day, and it is refreshed each day. Tasks Each task on the to-do list gives you rewards. Completing all the tasks gives you a completion bonus of 120 EXP and a cupcake. Note: Special events unlock at level 12, so before this, you will not be asked to complete special events. How to complete Completing to-do list tasks may be confusing for new players. Keep in mind that your sim can only be in one event at a time. If your sim is already in an event, then they have to finish it before they can start another event. If you have 2 or more sims, your sims can be in different events from each other at the same time. during a social event]] Remember to socialize Any social event counts towards completion of this task. This can include Good Upbringing events with children, mentoring events with elders, friendly events, romantic events, and rival events. You can do these events with another sim that you control, or with a sim that you've befriended. To start a relationship with a new sim, tap that sim. You can make a Flirty, Friendly, or Confrontational introduction. This determines the tone of your relationship (although if you click the wrong one by mistake, you can tap them again, scroll all the way down, and see your extra options to change it). Then tap them again, and talk to them. After a little tapping, you should see a potential event to do with them, such as "Start a Friendship" or going on a first date. Start this action, and it will count as a social event. Complete 2 social events to check off this task. Improve your Lifestyle Buying or acquiring new items will improve your lifestyle. Buy new clothing, furniture, or heirlooms to improve your lifestyle. Getting them in other ways (such as receiving items from a quest, or receiving an heirloom from a sim who just retired) also counts towards completing this task. Buying outdoor and garden items may not count towards improving your lifestyle. ]] Master your craft Complete 2 hobby or career events to check off this task. To complete a career event, go to the map and visit your workplace. Go inside the building and tap the pink star. From there, you can choose "Work a Quick Shift" or a longer shift to work. You need to be at least level 8 to have hobbies. You must also have bought a hobby item from a hobby collection at home, and placed it somewhere in your house. To start a hobby event, tap on your hobby item, and choose "Quick Practice Session" or a longer practice session. To check this task off, you can do 2 hobby events, 2 career events, or 1 of each. Complete a special event Special events aren't available until level 12, so before you reach level 12, this item will not show up on your list. Special events show up at different places on the map. Explore the map, and visit each place to see if there is a pink star in the plaza. If there is, that means there is a special event you can join. Special events often take a long time to complete. It's best to complete them early on, or start one overnight so that you can check it off when you wake up in the morning. A new look for a new day Go to the bottom left corner of the screen and look for a blue and white button with a picture shaped like a person. Tap it, and you'll be able to change a sim's appearance. You can change anything about them: face, body, or clothing. Change something, and this item will be checked off. If you think they look perfect already, you can change something (such as the color of their shirt) and then immediately change it back. Improve your home Spend 75 or more Simoleons on your home. This is usually done by buying furniture of some sort. You can check this item off by buying an item that costs 75 Simoleons or more, or by buying several items where the total is at least 75 Simoleons. Buying outdoor items, such as flowers or bushes, may not count towards this total. If you don't have enough Simoleons, work a quick shift or do a quick practice session on your hobby, and you will earn more. Give stickers Stickers are a way to compliment other sims on their style. You can give stickers to sims controlled by other players. To give a sticker, find another sim at a party, your workplace, or someplace on the map. Tap the sim. Then, near the bottom left of the screen, tap on the sticker that you want to give them. The sim will receive the sticker. You can give out 15 stickers per day. You only need to give out 3 stickers to check this task off your list. Category:Gameplay